When designing an amplifier device for which it is desired there be a substantially linear output signal at the output locus of the amplifier, one may find that linearity of the device is significantly affected by output conductance non-linearity of a transistor coupled with the output locus. For many high linearity amplifier circuits, a significant contributing factor to such output conductance non-linearity is characterized by intermodulation distortion. In particular, third order intermodulation distortion (IM3) is particularly involved in creating unwanted non-linearity in output signals from an amplifier.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for improving reduction of non-linearity of output signals at an output locus of an amplifier device.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.